


Only You

by DaintyBrute



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feel-good, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Sweet, relationship, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyBrute/pseuds/DaintyBrute
Summary: A short one shot story about a certain farmer and the small town doctor she's been secretly yearning for.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Only You

As she walked to her appointment, her chest constricted with stress about it. Not only was this a doctor’s appointment, which she always hated ever since she was child, the Doctor was going to be Harvey. _Harvey!_

Ruth has been pining for him like a schoolgirl for longer than she’d care to admit. Pretty much since she moved to this town. A few times she’d tried to say something or make a move but failed miserably. She’s a full grown adult, and still can’t control her unsteadiness at the idea that he would be… evaluating her. She is very overdue for this check up. She’s been putting it off for months now, and she called to reschedule this damn thing four times already.

The autumn breeze swept through the dry leaves, rustling them, and causing them to fall gracefully. She paused and took in a deep breath, “I can do this.” She said to herself, “It’s just an appointment.”

  


* * *

  


“Alright, come on back!” Maru chirped welcomingly after Ruth finished her paperwork in the waiting room. Ruth sheepishly followed her, even more nervous that she hasn’t seen him yet. Maru opened the door to the examination room, “We’ll be right in here.” Maru followed her in, “Have a seat.”

She asked Ruth a myriad of personal medical questions. Family history, smoking and drinking habits, diet, and exercise. With each question Ruth answered she grew more grateful it was Maru, not Harvey, who asked them. _When was the start your last monthly cycle? Are you sexually active? You’re last pap smear?_

She answered them all truthfully, nerves unraveling with each minute closer to seeing him. Maru wrapped it up by asking, “Any other questions or concerns?”

Ruth shook her head, “Not that I can think of.”

Maru stood, “Alright, great. If you want to jump up on the examination table, Doctor Harvey will be with you in just a few minutes.”

Once she was alone in the room, she meekly crawled on the paper-lined examination table, her legs swinging like a child’s. Ruth took a deep breath, held it, then slowly let it out. She looked around warily, taking in her sterile surroundings. The clock on the wall softly ticking, the waxy leaves of the fake Ficus tree in the corner, the whirr from the vents above, the faint smell of chemical cleaner, the boxes of different sized gloves hanging on the wall.

Before she could collect her sprawling anxiety, the door slid open and Harvey strode in, “Miss. Ruth!” his white lab coat flowed behind him as he crossed the room in front of her, “Good to see you. How is the farm?” His voice bright and friendly.

Her heart swelled, “I-it’s good.”

As he washed his hands, he asked over his shoulder, “And how is your health? Feeling okay?” 

“I’m doing alright.” She shrugged, “Other than the normal bumps and bruises from farming…”

He pulled several paper towels out of the dispenser and spun around and leaned on the counter as he dried off his hands, “Comes with the job, huh?” he smiled warmly at her.

Ruth’s whole inner self wavered. She rubbed her arm and dumbly chuckled, “Y-yeah.”

He picked up the clipboard Maru left behind and briefly skimmed through it, “Look’s like your due for a flu and tetanus shot,” he lifted a page, “Any other health concerns before we get started?” 

Her posture crumpled, “Not that I know of.”

He made sociable small talk with her as he took her temperature and wrapped the inflatable cuff around her bicep and gently clipped the heart rate monitor on her finger.

As the cuff inflated and then deflated, he jotted a few things down before taking note of her heart rate, “You feeling okay? Your pulse is quite fast.”

Ruth nodded, scrambling for a fib, “Um, well, I just got done setting up kegs on the farm, so I’m a little out of breath…” 

“I see. That makes sense.” He set the clipboard aside before taking the finger monitor and blood pressure cuff off, “I’m going to check your lymph nodes, just in case.” He stepped close to one side of her and carefully placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of her upper neck, making small circles just under the back of her jaw. Ruth’s heart grew encumbered at the sound of his calm breathing and the light pressure he applied. She closed her eyes and involuntarily swallowed hard. “Hmm...” Harvey felt around a bit more before moving back to the clipboard, “You seem to be alright. Be careful not to overwork yourself on that farm. It’s an easy way to get sick.”

She forced a laugh, trying to play it off cool, “Understood.”

He took the stethoscope that was draped around his neck and put the ear pieces in, “Alright, I’m going to check your lungs, and then we will get those flu and tetanus shots so you can be on your way.” He said kindly as he neared her. Harvey thoughtfully rubbed the end of the stethoscope to warm it up before placing it under her collarbone. Before he could tell her to breathe in, he noticed her heart rate was still skyrocketing, so he knew it can’t be from the farm work… Harvey kept listening, growing more concerned as he moved the stethoscope short distances around the area, hearing her breathing turn shallow. “Ruth, are you feeling alright?”

Unable to control it, she didn’t respond, blushingly looking away from him.

He took the stethoscope out of his ears when he noticed her flush face. He stepped around and huddled in front of her to look directly into her pupils to see if they were dilated. “Look at me, please” he said with professional urgency. She followed his instruction and watched him observe her pupils undoubtedly widen at the sight of him, but noticed his pupils enlarge as well. His furrowed brow smoothed upon realizing…

Both like a deer in headlights, they held silent eye contact for longer than anyone would feel is normal, and then some.

Then, impulse overthrowing her rational thinking, Ruth swiftly leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. Harvey didn’t move, seemingly frozen. Almost too embarrassed to pull away, her still kiss lingered awkwardly. After a few seconds passed, she just barely peeked her eyes open enough to see that his were relaxed shut. _He was enjoying it?_ As her stomach fluttered, she unthinkingly grabbed his lab coat and pulled him in, adding gentle motion to the kiss. Harvey let out a desiring exhale as she did so. He gently placed his palm on her cheek and began kissing her back. Her hands slid up his chest, one finding its way to his jaw, her fingertips brushing against his light stubble. As he stepped forward leaning further over her, she shifted causing the paper under her to crinkle.

Harvey quickly jerked away at the noise, standing up and straightening his white coat and tie, clearing his throat. His face and voice entirely frazzled, “I’m sorry, Miss. Ruth, But I’m going to have to cut our appointment short today.”

“I’m so sorry” She said frantically, “I didn’t mean to-“

“I could lose my medical license...” He muttered, tilting his head downward to rub his forehead fretfully. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat again. “I sincerely apologize for my unprofessionalism.” He said without look directly at her, hastily scribbling something on his clipboard.

Her heart dropped. She felt horrible, but mostly humiliated. “Harvey, I-“

“Maru will help you with your paperwork and billing at the front desk.” He slid the door to the hallway open and stepped through, “Have a great day, Miss. Ruth.”

And she was suddenly alone. Sitting on the examination table absolutely and horrifically mortified.

Her hand covered her mouth, _“What did I just do?_ ”

  


* * *

  


That night, Harvey was internally kicking himself. He mindlessly listened to the airwaves, wondering if Ruth would ever say another word to him, after being such an ass. It was so unprofessional, but he’d been wanting to know what kissing her was like since the day they’d met.

He reflected on the night of the moonlight jellies. Ruth randomly decided to stand next to him on the dark docks, chatting about this and that. He wasn’t sure at the time, but as the luminous jellies approached, Harvey thought he saw out of the corner of his eyes her reach out to take his hand. But she never did, so he thought his unrealistic hopes had gotten a hold of his imagination.

He was always taken by her, but since that night, Ruth has been the sole occupant of his mind. Every time he woke up and made his coffee, every time he brushed his teeth and went to bed, whenever he let his mind drift at all whatsoever, he was undeniably thinking about her. Wondering what she was doing, how her health was, what kind of movies she liked… If she had any clue how remarkably attractive she truly was. 

Before walking into her check-up, Harvey had to work himself up before going in to see her. He took a deep breath at the door, knowing she was on the other side, but having no clue what would happen shortly after he entered.

His embarrassment of the whole ordeal intensified. It was utterly unacceptable behavior from a doctor. He didn’t even get her those shots! Harvey groaned miserably. Tired of everything, he took of the headphones and laid his head on his desk, hoping to Yoba he’d somehow be able to make things right by her.

  


* * *

  


The streams of rain that slid down the clinic window seemed like vertical rivers on a map, each one morphing to flow the way it wants to in that moment. Harvey watched with his hands in his pockets the sheets of rain glide across the town square’s cobblestone, dimly illuminated by the town’s old streetlamps. The radio playing soft jazz in the background fuzzing in and out from the poor weather.

It was Friday night. No doubt Stardrop is busy right now. And loud. Though Harvey could use a drink, being around people wasn’t exactly tempting. Not today, at least.

He shut off the radio and turned to go up to his apartment. Probably read something before going to bed early. Halfway up the stairs her heard rapping on the clinic’s front door. He spun around, peering from the dark staircase, he could only make out a shadowy hooded figure.

He chuckled to himself, _is it already my date with death?_ He sauntered he way to the door, and swung it open, “sorry the clinic’s…” He trailed off seeing Ruth stand there in an army green plastic poncho, looking up at him with her huge, questioning eyes.

“Closed?” She smiled timidly at him.

His eyes widened at the sight of her. “Ruth, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine! I was just hoping we could talk. May I come in?” She asked warmly.

“Y-yeah,” He stepped aside, “Come on in.”

She flowed into the clinic and turned to lift a basket from under her dark green poncho, “I brought you some goodies.”

“Oh, how thoughtful.” He said as he shut the door. She lifted the lid of the basket to reveal several treats including two bottles of wine. His eyes flickered at the fact he might not have to go without a beverage tonight.

She flipped the basket shut, “But first!” Her eyes steadied on him, “I really want to talk to you... About what happened yesterday.”

Harvey felt anxiety bubble up in his belly, but he conceded, “I would like that as well.”

“Well... I-“

“Let me take your poncho.” He nervously blurted, cutting her off. He held out his hand, “We can talk upstairs.”

“Oh.” She lifted her eyebrows, a little taken aback. She wasn’t sure what to make of that. At least through the embarrassment she was about to hurl upon herself, she’ll be able to see what Harvey’s apartment looked like. Ruth shrugged, “Sure, yeah.”

He hung up her dripping poncho on the coat rack and turned around to see she was in a very flattering outfit. It was a long, loose-fitting pullover sweater, large enough to probably fit Harvey. It attractively fell to her mid-thigh over leggings. She was already walking towards the stairs with her basket, “This way?”

He nodded his head, “The door on the top.” He briefly gave into his male instincts and checked her out just enough to see she was indeed exquisite, then immediately averted his eyes, feeling awful for doing that. _I'm her DOCTOR, for Yoba's sake!_

Once they were in his apartment, Harvey kicked off his shoes, and Ruth slipped out of her rain boots. She conveyed, “Wow! Your place is great!”

“Thank you. Would you like something to drink?”

“Not until I apologize-“

He lifted a hand, “You absolutely have nothing to feel sorry for. I was incredibly unprofessional, and I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“What, are you going to hurry off and leave me alone here too?” Her expression deadpan through her sarcasm. 

He looked at her from across the room with big, guilty eyes.

“Listen,” She stepped forward, “I really like you, Harvey. I have for a long time.” She sighed weightily, “I mean I _really_ like you… That’s why _I_ ” She shoved her accusatory finger against her own chest then pointed at him, “kissed _you_.” 

Harvey’s heart palpitated. The muffled rain filled the silence between them. They both stood there momentarily speechless. Her glossy eyes and upturned brows caused his insides to stir. He refused to look away from her and instead gazed directly into her face knowing his cheeks were blushing badly. 

“And, yeah.” She continued, “It was a huge mistake. Not only did it happen in the clinic, I never even asked you how you felt or if you were okay with it. When you said you could lose your license, I felt like an absolutely horrible human being.” She hung her head defeatedly, “So really, I’m the one who should be sorry. I know better now, and it won’t ever happen again, I promise.”

Harvey’s gut swirled suddenly with anxiety. He pushed himself to say something but couldn’t find any words.

“That’s pretty much all of what I wanted to say.” She stepped to the door and placed her hand on the knob, “I hope we can still be friends at least, but I completely understand if you-“

“Don’t leave.” Harvey gulped and then stammered, “I mean, well, would, um... W-would you like to have a glass of wine with me before, you know… Before going back out into the rain?”

Her expression coiled with confusion as she tried to read him. She wasn’t sure if he was just trying to be nice, but did it matter either way? She let go of the doorknob, “Sure… That sounds nice.”

He let out a sigh, visibly relieved. Ruth took that as cue that it wasn’t out of pity. Harvey gestured toward the woven basket, “Well, show me what you brought.”

“Heh… Alright.” She walked over to the basket, “I brought two wines. A classic red grape, and a pomegranate.” She opened the lid of the basket and started pulling out the bottles as well as an assortment of artisan goods. Pickles, cheeses, jams, and bread. 

“You make all this yourself?” Harvey asked while he pulled down two glasses from the cupboard.

“Mhm.” She nodded and kept pulling things out of the basket, like Mary Poppin’s bag. Coffee, cookies, berries, and hazelnuts. Candies, honey, a little jar of caviar.

“Um… you know that I can’t possibly eat all of this.” Harvey warned cautiously.

“You’re doing me a favor, believe me. I have more than enough of this stuff.” She said resolutely, though the pickled artichokes she set aside for a special occasion, the caviar is quite a rarity, and the bread she baked especially for him, and ruined the first two batches cookies. But she wasn’t about to let him know any of that. “I’ve been enjoying working the farm. It’s a lot of work, but it’s been really fulfilling. Especially now that I’ve gotten the rhythm of things.”

“That’s very impressive.” He said setting the glasses in front of her. They were normal, short juice glasses. “Sorry I don’t have stemmed glassware; I haven’t dedicated much time for putting the finishing touches on this apartment…”

“At least you have glasses meant for drinking!” She chuckled, “I usually just use old jam jars. But I have a ton of those just lying around, so.” She shrugged cutely.

He smiled as he conjured a wine key, trying to stifle the growth of the fondness he already had badly for her. It was nice to hear her casually chatting again, like on the docks at the moonlight jellies. He cleared his throat, “so what’ll it be? Pomegranate or classic red?”

“Well the red is nice, but I’ve got a sweet tooth, so…” She pursed her lips, trying not to smile, “I um… I really like the pomegranate.”

“Why is that funny?” He cocked his head as he continued grinning like a fool.

“Nothing!” She laughed a little, “It’s nothing. I think you’ll like the red better, so go with that one.”

“Hmm…” He walked to the counter and spun the bottled around to look at the labels, “Pomegranate it is.”

He spun the screw into the cork and opened the bottle with a satisfying pop! “Oo!” Ruth laughed, “That was quite the celebratory sound!”

Harvey poured the wine, “So, what are we celebrating, then?”

She took the glass he extended to her and thought for a moment. Then lifted her drink to his, “Second chances.”

Harvey leaned against the door frame, “Second chances.” then lazily clinked his glass against hers with glossy eyes. She hummed into her glass as she sipped and watched Harvey quietly follow suite. Harvey’s lips puckered animatedly from how sweet it was. She raised a brow in an _I told you so_ sort of expression with a giggle. Harvey chuckled before taking another drink. A moment of silence between them past as they quietly sipped. 

She scanned the studio apartment, “You have a great place.” Her eyes met the large bay window, “Oh, I love that window.” She walked over to its ledge filled with knickknacks and a large wooden box. She watched the rain fall on the large trees just outside in the darkness. 

Harvey’s mellow presence appeared behind her in the reflection of the window. “Would you like to listen to some music?” he asked, nodding toward the wooden box.

She glanced down to see the wooden box was a record player. She spun around and peeked at him sweetly, “That’d be wonderful.”

“What would you like to listen to?” Harvey brushed past her and pulled a milk crate down from the shelf and set it down behind them on the coffee table.

She knelt, “Wow, look at all these!” she sifted through them, “Some of these are really old!”

Harvey leaned against the arm of the couch reddening as he thought about their age difference. It wasn’t ghastly, but notable enough.

“Oh, I haven’t listened to this since I was a child! My dad played for me all the time because he knew it was my favorite.” She lifted a vintage LP that had a black and white photo of a group of crooners on the front, “I can’t believe you even have this!” She was smiling ear to ear as she examined it.

Harvey extended his hand, “Allow me.”

She gingerly placed the LP in his hand and watched him set his glass on the windowsill before carefully removing the record from its sleeve. He placed it on to the record player, and delicately dropped the needle onto its spinning surface.

From the speakers, a soft pop followed by light crackling met their ears. Then emerged the swelling sounds of horned instruments playing a pleasant, muffled tune. A simple, but familiar song that brought Ruth a very warm sentimental feeling.

She stood wide eyed then flopped down on the couch without looking, seemingly in a daze. She bent forward to rest her chin in her palms and her elbows on her knees as she listened. A charming smile curled on her lips as she took in the ambiance of this exact moment. The taste of wine on her own breath, the handsome man standing in his low-lit apartment with the evening rain outside the window behind him, the comforting sound of downpour paired with this silly, warbling song. She bit her grinning lip just before her eyes reached him, “This is really nice.”

He inhaled sharply and looked down to pick up his glass, so not to come across dumbfounded by her. He lifted his glass and softly murmured, “It is.” Before taking another drink.

She leaned back on the couch, playfully looking around it, “I’m not totally certain, but I think…” She scooted toward the arm of the couch, “This couch is big enough to fit one more.” She playfully patted the cushion next to hers.

Harvey chuckled as he leisurely strolled over to the couch and sat down. Several minutes passed as they simply listened to the music, watched the rain, and sipped their wine. Ruth snuck glances at him, liking the way he looked with his sleeves rolled up his forearms and his necktie loosened around his undone shirt collar.

Harvey wondered if Ruth had plans tonight at the Stardrop, but selfishly didn’t bring it up. Especially since the quietness between them miraculously didn’t feel awkward, but in fact was very pleasant. He finally broke the silence, “You know…” He looked to the ceiling as if it would give him the right words, which it didn’t. All Harvey could say was, “I like you too, Ruth.”

She sat up, “You do?”

He nodded his head, looking at his glass, “Very much so.”

Ruth sighed happily, “I was hoping you would say that.”

“I just… The other day was a day… You were my patient. I shouldn’t have treated you as anything more. Or less.” He finally looked at her from the other side of the couch, “I’m sorry for running away… I got overwhelmed because it was an inappropriate time and place.”

Ruth nodded understandingly. It was inappropriate – of _her_ , embarrassingly enough. Before she knew it, her stomach was fluttering uncontrollably. Putting the pieces together in her mind, “Is um…” She shifted in her seat, “right here and right now an inappropriate time and place?”

A smirk flashed across Harvey's face before vanishing into a slight frown, “Well, I just want to know…” He set his glass down as his tone of voice grew serious, “Are you comfortable with the idea of being exclusive?”

She fully faced him with twinkling, hopeful eyes, “Harvey…”

“I don’t want to be overbearing or controlling, but what whatever this is” He gestured his hand between them, “if it's casual or just for fun for you, I do want to know.”

Her brow coiled uncomprehendingly, “For _fun?_ ” Ruth exhaled, suddenly feeling upset, “I’ve been _miserable_ because of whatever this is!” She hastily mimicked his gesture and scoffed confusedly, “This isn’t _fun_ for me, Harvey. I kept my mouth shut for almost three years about how much I’ve wanted you to be mine.” Her eyes welled with tears, “How much I wanted you to just be near me. Or say hello to me. Or just look at me.”

Harvey’s expression grew somber at her upfront confession.

She continued, “I thought I could get through just one damn check-up, but I couldn’t even do that, because I’m apparently incapable of seeing you as only my doctor.” Droplets of tears fell down her face, “My heart aches at the sight of you! I’d just been holding it in for so long and yesterday for the first time ever, you were close to me.” She grew emotional at how fast everything was coming out, “I couldn’t control myself…”

Harvey hurriedly grabbed her hand and scooted close to her, “Ruth…” his emotions escalating with hers.

“You asked me if I’m comfortable with being exclusive with you?” Her chin quivered as she looked into his eyes, “Harvey, that’s all I’ve ever wanted!”

Though it overwhelmed him, he let himself be absorbed in her weepy gaze. He gently wiped away her tears with his knuckle, unable to come up with even a half adequate response. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head in to rest on his shoulder. She snuggled into him, feeling needy, her hand caressing his chest. He laid his cheek on her head and let his fingertips stroke up and down her hand and arm. A minute passed and her warm tears soaked his shirt. He finally spoke gently, “Remember when we first met?” 

Ruth felt his voice reverberate in his chest and nodded into it, “Yes.”

“You were covered head to toe in dirt and mud.” Harvey chuckled quietly, “You approached me and introduced yourself, apologizing for your appearance. But in truth, I was completely struck by your loveliness. You were warm and friendly and very pleasant to talk to. But after you walked away, I could barely bring myself to believe that someone so incredibly gorgeous would even talk to me.” He swallowed, “Since the moment we met, I’ve been ignoring just how fond I am of you. Up until you kissed me yesterday, that is. But I only say that because you told me! I can’t even remember who kissed who, just that we did.” he squeezed her arm.

Ruth tilted her head and laid ever so gentle kisses along his jaw. Harvey closed his eyes as she placed her palm on the other side of his jaw as she continued. He breathed her name desirously as she shifted to pull him closer.

He swiftly shifted and kissed her fully on the mouth. At first, it was slow and tentative, but both their lips parted at the same time, and soon enough, everything they needed to say was unquestionably said through the sincerity of their mouths tenderly merging. Ruth's hands wondered his torso almost on their own, her mind narrowing on the way his soft lips caressed so naturally against hers. Harvey's arms wrapped around her waist, as the smell of her mild perfume reached his nose.

From the windowsill, the vinyl record began to slowly skip, she lifted her head at the sound, but before she could even look, Harvey was pulling her back in, almost forcefully, angling his head to better make out with her. Relishing in his unexpected boldness, she pushed her fingers up through his thick hair as they continued. Her fingernails clinked against the back of his glasses. He pulled away, quickly took his glasses off, and casually flung them to the other side of the couch before returning to her lips. His unease was slowly replaced with gratification as their kissing slowed into a steady, pleasurable rate.

She slid over and sat on his lap, both her legs dangling off one on his knees. Ruth giggled lightly as his relentless kisses pushed her back. She felt him smile through his ever-contacting lips. His voice low, he whispered, “What?” without pausing.

She hummed before pulling away, “Just you.”

“What just me?” he lightly nuzzled his forehead against her temple.

She shrugged, “Just _you!_ ” 

He tucked her hair back and kissed just under her ear before sighing, “Tell me.” Into her neck.

She gasped breathily at the tingling sensation that traveled down her spine. Ruth was amazed that this confident, expressive man kissing her was the same modest, intelligent, unpretentious Harvey. She quite enjoyed this new, assertive side of him. She barely collected herself enough to say, “You’re... _aha!_ ” As he kissed her neck, his mustache prickled against her skin. He continued down to her collar and she shuddered, goosebumps flooded her arms and legs.

Harvey cracked up foolishly at her reaction as he pulled away and smiled adoringly at her. Instead of working to make her shiver again, Harvey went against his every instinct and ceased, resting his cheek on his knuckles, elbow on the armrest. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing had turned a little heavy. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, “Sorry, go ahead.” Before draping his arm across her abdomen.

She slowly opened her eyes, “You’re the only one I want.” she sighed contentedly, “Only you.”

At that Harvey leaned over her and kissed her ever so softly, making her breath tremble as he withdrew again. His eyes steadied on hers, "Ruth," He whispered the words he earnestly meant with all his heart, “Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
